


Extricate | KyuWoo

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Content, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Disorder, Q - Freeform, Ratings: R, Sexual Abuse, changmin - Freeform, hwall - Freeform, sunwoo - Freeform, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Sunwoo is in love with Changmin, but Changmin is already in a relationship with an abusive partner, Hwall, and has long since given up on being free. That is until Sunwoo starts to intervene. (this is a mature story, read at your own discretion.)





	1. Brief Words

**Hiiiiii~ So, this will be another mature story so please, if anything below triggers you, don't read it. at all. thank you**

**!!!!ATTENTION** **!!!!** **, there will be** ** smut ** **, naturally i'll put another warning beforehand, but it also includes a** ** minor ** **so please, if** ** you're not okay ** **with that, either** ** don't read this story ** **or** ** skip the chapter all together ** **. thanks lovelies~**

 **Story may or may not include:**  
** Rape **  
** Physical Abuse **  
** Verbal Abuse **  
** Sexual Violence **  
** Sexual Harassment **  
** Emotional Abuse **

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
**Different (completed)**   
**little (completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **


	2. Ch1

I sat on the floor, shivering. Ten. The fans were turned on high and blew directly in my face and all over my body. Eleven. The floor was wet and slippery, making it hard to walk on. Twelve. Another ice cold bucket of water was poured over my head. I shivered more and was thankful that it was over. "I told you, don't wear that outfit. Why do you continue to defy my wishes? Do you not love me? Does our relationship mean nothing to you?" "Joon, you know that's not it...I..." He struck me in the face. "I didn't ask for back talk." I sat quietly as he splashed my face with water. He left the bathroom then locked the door. I curled up into a ball then silently wept.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I was awakened by the sound of a door unlocking. "Get ready, we're going to work." He placed clothes on the sink then left. I waited until his footsteps were faint before getting ready. I took the cosmetics out of the cabinet then gently covered up my bruises and scars. I winced as they still hurt. "Changmin." I jumped in fright and dropped everything. I quickly squatted down to pick things up then noticed he had joined me. "Clumsy aren't you..." I avoided his gaze as I knew I'd fall right back in. He helped me up then looked my face over. "You missed a spot. Allow me." He gently covered up the exposed spot then took another look at my face. "Perfect."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

He parked the car then got out. I followed suit then waited. I didn't want to risk a beating when we got home. "Good boy." He grabbed my hand then walked towards the side entrance with me in tow. "Smile today. Look happy, whether you are or aren't." I remained doll like as we made our way to our floor. I greeted everyone as we passed by. I accidentally bumped into Hyunjoon then knew I'd receive a beating later today for it. "Be careful, Chang." I slightly nodded before parting ways with him. It was the time I spent away from him that I treasured the most.

I found myself being spooked by every little thing as usual. The sound of a printer printing, a stapler stapling, the microwave signaling it's done. No matter how many times I've heard the sounds, I still got scared. "Hey." I nearly fell out of my seat then looked at who called out to me. "Oh, Seungseo..." "You're so jumpy these days. Maybe you should see someone for that." I frantically shook my head then smiled. "I'm fine. Just a scaredy cat." He gave me a concerned look before leaving papers on my desk. It was difficult pretending to be okay when all I wanted to do was scream out that I wasn't. Even if I did say something, who would actually be willing to help? That one fact weighed heavy on my mind.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I found myself sitting beside Hyunjoon as he explained the mechanics to me. "An easier way is to just use control one." I nodded then felt a familiar gaze on me. "You can speak to me." "I understand..." The threatening feeling disappeared and made me feel relieved. "Hey you two lovebirds." I softly smiled as Sunwoo greeted us. "Hello, Sunwoo." "Hey." He peeked at the computer screen then sighed. "I remember having to do that. It's not easy." I couldn't help but smile as Sunwoo's presence warmed my cold and desolate life. I soon felt daggers being sent through my body, causing me to stop smiling. I had fucked up again.

I turned my attention back to the screen and tried to make myself seem busy. "Hey, Changmin." I didn't respond. It was bad enough that he was going to beat me for smiling without permission. I felt a nudge from Hyunjoon, confirming that it was okay to respond. "Yes...?" "Lets get lunch together. It's more of a statement than a question." "O-" "He's having lunch with me. Sorry Sun." I caught Sunwoo frowning in my peripheral vision and felt his warmness grow somewhat colder. "That's fine. We can eat together." "That's fine I guess..." I continued to keep avoiding their gazes as they continued to talk.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I sat across from Sunwoo who often looked between the both of us. "So, how long have you two been dating?" "2 years." "That's pretty long. How do you maintain it?" I quietly ate as Hyunjoon did all of the talking. I didn't make a peep in fear of an extra form of abuse on top of the beating. I shivered at the thought of another dozen ice cold bucket dowsings. "You cold, Chang?" I felt Hyunjoon pull me closer and I felt panic rising inside of me. I wanted to pull away, to scream, but in the end, it would only hurt me. "Hey, why don't we thigh wrestle?" We both looked at Sunwoo who suddenly popped the question. "Me?" "Yeah, you Hyunjoon." He let go of me then scooted his chair toward Sunwoo. I felt that I could breathe again.

I watched as they were now tied 3-3. "Last one. Winner take all." Sunwoo stopped Hyunjoon then smirked. "Let's make this interesting." "I'm all ears." "If I win, I get to spend a Saturday with your lovely boyfriend." "And if I win?" "I'll buy you lunch for a week." I looked at Sunwoo in shock then felt confused as he discreetly winked at me. What was his plan with this? "Alright. Let's do it." They shook on it then started the last round. I secretly prayed for Sunwoo to win as I longed for a day that I wouldn't have to deal with Hyunjoon. Just one day...


	3. Ch2

I quietly sat on the bed as I waited for Hyunjoon to come back. Even If I could move, I wouldn't. I lifted my arm only for it to stop and cause the handcuffs to hit against the bed. The door opened and he walked in with a tray of things. "So, what was that about earlier today?" I looked at him with watery eyes. I wanted to be let go. I wanted my boyfriend, not this sicko. "You can speak." "It was an accident...Never smile without permission..." I eyed the tray and saw an array of knives that varied in size. He produced a gag from a drawer then put it on me. "We don't need people hearing you, now do we?" I shook my head then received a kiss on the forehead. "I love you. I'm doing this for us, okay?" I remained silent then received a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I won't use knives..."

My body shook as his hands traveled over familiar territory. It wasn't the first time, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. "I'm going to take the cuffs off of you momentarily. Don't try anything." I leaned my body into him as he unlocked them. "Strip." I did as I was told then was handcuffed back to the bed. "God you're so beautiful..." I couldn't help but feel the sense of danger rising inside of me as he ran his hands down my sides and on the inside of my thighs while kissing my neck. I was disgusted by him. I was disgusted by myself for not doing anything to stop him. I was disgusted by the fact that my mind and body were torn between sensibility and pleasure.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

"Changmin..." I was tired. My cock was throbbing in pain. I wanted him to stop. He kitten licked my tip, causing pleasure and pain to ripple through my body. "Talk to me, Changmin." "Please...stop..." His soft eyes turned sharp. "What did you say to me?" He tightly gripped my cock, sending waves of pain through my body. "I dare you to say it again." I remained quiet. I felt weak. I wanted to cry. I wanted him to see that I wasn't happy. I wanted him to realize his mistakes and get help. "That's what I thought." I closed my eyes tightly, praying for the end of it to come soon.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I quietly lied in bed motionless as he had attacked the entirety of my body. I couldn't even lift my arms. "Chang, get up." "I can't..." I knew it was stupid of me to answer him, but what could I do? It would be worse if he believed I was ignoring him. I felt him lean me against him then run his hand through my hair. "You must be hurting a lot." I relished in the feeling of his fingers in my hair then came back to my senses. This wasn't the time to be happy. "Look at me." I reluctantly did as I was told then felt his lips touch mine. I instinctively pulled away then soon regretted my action. "So that's how you feel, huh?" I was soon being dragged by my hair and was tossed against the bathroom wall. I only had a moment to breath before I heard water running.

"Hyunjoon, please-" "Shut up or else I'll make it longer." I shrunk back as he turned the faucet off. "Come here." I shivered as a cool draft ran over my naked body. "Kneel." As soon as I kneeled down, my head was forced down into the bathtub full of water. "You really are bold, aren't you?" He lifted my head then forced me to look up at him. "I'll make sure you won't be able to go to work tomorrow." "Joon...please..." A second time. A third time. Each time it became longer and harder to hold my breath. He sent my head under water a sixth time and I was positive that I'd drown right then and there. I felt water entering my lungs then my head was suddenly jerked back up.

"I'm not going to let you die." I coughed up water then heard the plug being pulled out. "We wouldn't have to do this if you'd just listen to me. I know what's best for us, for you." He squatted down then cupped my face. His hands were cold and uninviting. He pecked my lips then frowned. "Next time you refuse a kiss, I'll do more than sink your head in water." His words cut through me like a hot blade through butter. He smiled at me before letting me go. "I love you, Chang." I coughed more as there was fluid that remained in my lungs. Once more I had been locked in the bathroom, but this time I was naked. I wouldn't have been surprised if I woke up with a cold from yesterday's and tonight's events.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I woke up then sneezed. I didn't know what time it was. I tried the knob. Locked. I looked out the window in an effort to figure out the time. A familiar tune played and helped me confirm the time. Hyunjoon was work. My stomach rumbled as I hadn't eaten for 24 hours by now. "I want to die..." I found myself repeating that statement and soon I broke down in tears. I couldn't stand living this way. Even if I did get away, where could I go? I had no connections. I thought heavily on ways to kill myself while Hyunjoon was at work. I wanted something quick, no matter how painful. I just wanted to break from this life I live.


	4. Ch3

The day soon passed by and my hunger had spiked to an all time high. I crouched by the window as that's all I had done the entire day. I couldn't go through with killing myself. Death scared me more than what Hyunjoon could do to me. The thought of never seeing family again, I couldn't bear it. I heard the door unlock then felt arms wrap around my waist. "I'm so sorry, Chang." His voice was soft and reassuring. I couldn't help but lean into him in my weakened state. "Look at me." I turned to look at him then found myself getting lost in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." I kissed him. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Sorry for...?" "I'm sorry..." I was crying my eyes out. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. I bet you're hungry as well."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I sat across from him as I dug into my food. I heard him laugh for the first time in a year. "You must've been starving huh?" "Yes..." He pushed his plate towards me then smiled. "Eat up." I hesitantly took the plate then ate all of what was on it. "Chang..." I looked at him with a mouth full of food. "You'll listen to me right?" I nodded. I didn't want to piss him off again. "Then you won't go with him tomorrow, right?" I froze. He wanted me to stay with him. I wanted my day of freedom, but I feared speaking up about it. "You won't right?" His eyes were pleading with me. I swallowed my food then looked downwards. "I want to go...may I please go..." My face and clothes were soon drenched. "I asked nicely. I'll just do it the hard way." "Please don't!" I was in hysterics. I needed help, we needed help.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I heard the doorbell ring and watched as Hyunjoon left to go answer it. My entire body hurt. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. I wanted to be free, even for a day. I wanted to be able to experience things without fear. I found myself trying to free my wrists from the handcuffs. I wasn't going to waste my only chance. The door suddenly opened and Sunwoo walked in with Hyunjoon trailing behind. "You two into BDSM?" I felt myself crying at the sight of Sunwoo. The despair I felt soon disappeared. "Yeah. We are." "Since he is here, I'll be taking him with me." Hyunjoon unlocked the handcuffs and I found myself flying into Sunwoo's arms. "Missed me that much?" I felt Hyunjoon's piercing glare and immediately let go. "No...Let's go..."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

We walked side by side in silence then I jumped at his touch. "You okay...?" "Yeah." He pulled me closer to him then rubbed my arm. It was a gentle and warm touch, something that Hyunjoon lacked. I frowned when it suddenly disappeared. "What do you want to do today?" "Me...?" "Who else?" His smile imitated that of the shining sun. I couldn't look away. "I don't know..." "Huh? Surely everyone has a place they want to visit." I shook my head as I looked around. Everything was planned by Hyunjoon. I never had a say in anything. Even then we rarely went out and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him. He even made me quit my old job just to be with him.

"Then I'll take you somewhere pretty. But after that, you have to tell me a place you want to go." "Okay..."

We arrived at a flower garden that was blooming at a mansion like house. I couldn't help but take in their sweet scents. They were all so beautiful. "They're really pretty..." "You can touch them. Don't be shy." I hesitantly reached out and was surprised by the soft feel of the petals. I felt an arm drape over me and freaked. I ended up falling forward and landed in the bed of flowers. I quickly got up then assessed the damage. "Oh no..." Tears welled up in my eyes and I soon cried. "Changmin, it's fine..." I couldn't stop. The once pretty bed of flowers looked disgusting. I could never keep beautiful things. I felt him touch my cheek then flinched. "There's more to it isn't there..." His soft look was now one full of seriousness. "No..." "Changmin, I've been watching you both since you arrived at the company. Sounds creepy, I know, but something doesn't seem right between you two. And I intended to find out, that's why I made that bet."

I looked at Sunwoo who's eyes held nothing but concern. "Is everything okay...?" I thought long and hard about my response. It was now or never. "No." "No?" "No." I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hands before continuing. "He's abusive towards me. He sexually assaults me. He makes me feel like nothing." I continued on as tears spilled out of my eyes once more. I couldn't stop. Every little thing was now out in the open. He gave me a serious look the entire time I had spoken. He finally spoke up and gave me a semblance of hope. "I'll help you get out of this. I won't let you suffer anymore. Rely on me." I took his words to heart. The small ray of sunshine he provided had now become a sun.


	5. Ch4

Sunwoo stopped in front of a cafe then looked at me. "Have you figured out where you want to go?" "The beach. I haven't been there since I was little..." "Then we shall." It warmed my heart to know that someone out there in the world wanted to hear my opinion, to hear my voice. It felt nice.

We arrived at the beach just as the sun started to set. "Let's take a photo together." "Okay..." I wasn't sure how to pose. "Here." He positioned my arms and hands then mirrored the heart I made. "Perfect. May I have your number?" I was taken aback by his question. "I'm not allowed to have others' numbers..." "That's no fun. Let's break the rule then." "But he'll-" "Then I'll get you a new phone to use." "You don't have to..." He placed his hands on my shoulders then smiled. "Trust me. That's all I need from you. Trust and faith." I slowly nodded then was soon enveloped in a hug. "You're not alone anymore, okay?" "Okay..." I believed his words from the bottom of my heart.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

He handed me the phone then smiled. "Always keep it close to you or hidden away. I'll send you messages daily to check up on you. If you don't respond to any of them, I'll know something is up. Keep it on silent. And turn of the vibration." I did as I was told then held it close. "Sunwoo..." "I'm always with you, Chang." He placed my hand over his heart then smiled. "And you'll always be in here. I promise." I hugged him. I hugged him as tight as I could. I never believed I'd be able to look forward to anything in the future. I now had something, and that was freedom.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you have to return home..." The life drained from my face as I imagined what Hyunjoon had in store for me. "I can't take you with me just yet. I need..." He trailed off and I couldn't help but search his face for the rest. "You need what?" "I need more than just your complete trust." I was confused by what he meant. "I want you to be able to think for yourself and be comfortable around me. I want you to like me." "Like you in what way...?" He remained silent then pushed me towards the door. "We should go. Your punishment may get worse the longer you're out."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

Fear encompassed my entire body as we walked towards the door. "Just hold out for a while longer. Be as obedient as you can." "I'll try..." Sunwoo could tell I was unhappy with it, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. He rang the bell and it wasn't long until Hyunjoon had opened the door. "Did you have fun, Chang?" I ran into his arms and held him tight. "I guess not. Seems he prefers to be with you." "I guess so..." He patted my back then bid Sunwoo goodbye. "Did you miss me Chang?" He closed the door then carried me to the bedroom. "Yes." "Then why didn't you just stay home?" "I wanted to see if I could stand being separated from you..." He seemed to believe me then lied me down on my back. "I'm in the mood tonight..." He leaned over and placed his lips on mine. I hated it, but for the sake of future freedom, I sucked it up and let him have his way with me.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

For the first time after a week, I had slept on a bed. I had woken up without any new bruises or scars. I had woken up without any body ache. It felt good. What didn't feel good was what I had to do in order to feel this good. I wanted to hurl. Hyunjoon's eyes flutter opened and met mine. "Mornin' beautiful..." His raspy morning voice had me. I got lost in his dark eyes and never wanted to leave. I felt him pull me closer then connect our lips. I was falling in again and I felt helpless. I didn't want to be his rag doll anymore, but my idiotic heart couldn't resist his charms. "I want a blowjob from you." I wasn't sure if I was allowed to respond or not. Even if I could, what could I have said?

I felt my head being lifted slightly then squeezed my eyes shut as he came all over my face. "Good boy." I felt something soft on my eyelids then was told to open them. "Since you were good this morning, I'll be nice today. I won't harm you." I threw myself into his arms at the news. Things could only look up from this moment on. I started to believe things would change on their own if I just listened. I then came back to my senses. I shouldn't force myself to do things I don't want to. I should be able to voice my own opinions without fear of being hurt physically. His embrace was cold and uninviting just as his hands felt the other night. I missed the sun, my sun Sunwoo.

I dried my hair then felt arms wrap around my waist. "You look so good, I just wanna eat you up." He gently bit my neck, causing my breath to hitch. "Not now...please...it's only been an hour..." He bit down harder and I was convinced that he was going to puncture my skin. "Joon...please..." He wasn't listening to me. I grabbed his hands and pried them off my waist. "Not now...okay...?" He didn't seem pleased with my course of action. "I'm giving you 5 seconds to get back in the bedroom and handcuff yourself to the bed." I wasted no time in doing what I was told.


	6. Ch5

We parted ways in the office and I found it unusually warm inside. I started to perspire and often dabbed at my forehead. I slipped on a headband that I kept at my desk in hopes that it would help me cool off. "Hey, Chang." "Seungseo. What's up?" "You look hot. Why don't you take-" "I'm fine." Hyunjoon had forced me to wear a sheer shirt without anything underneath and told me to wear a heavy coat on top of it. It wasn't an all bad punishment, compared to what he did to me the night before. I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered the sharp and piercing pains from the knives. "Are you sure you're fine...?" "Yes. What did you come over here for?" "We we're going to throw Mrs. Kong a small party and were wondering if you could help." "I can." I got up from my seat then followed him to the room.

With each step I took, it seemed to get hotter. We entered the room and I was greeted with more heat. "Oh, Chang." "Sunwoo..." He seemed to have sensed my discomfort and took me out of the room. "Why are you wearing this thing indoors?" "Hyunjoon told me too. He did it on purpose. He knows the scars and bruises could be seen with the top." He grabbed my hand again and took me to the bathroom. He pushed me into a stall then closed the door behind us. It was cramped, and my embarrassment wasn't helping me cool down. "Wear my jacket." "But-" He started unzipping the coat then snatched it off of me. I crouched down in hopes of hiding all the scars left on me by Hyunjoon. "Changmin, stand up."

"No..." "Please...?" I slowly stood up while continuing to try and conceal them. "If you really don't want me to see them, I'll just step out." He opened the door and I found myself stopping him. "Thank you..." He held my hands then gently kissed them. "You're too beautiful to be caged up." I pulled him back in then locked the door. I unbuttoned my shirt in order for him to have a better look. "This is awful..." I flinched at his touch then started to relax. He continued to follow the scars and I noticed he had started crying. "No one should have to suffer like this..." It was a weird bonding moment between us, mostly because it happened in a bathroom stall. However, a part of me felt I had grown stronger because of him. I didn't feel as weak and pathetic as I had before.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

Mrs. Kong cut the her cake and soon pieces of it were distributed among those who were present. I happily ate my piece as I sat next to Sunwoo. "Feeling better?" "Yes." Hyunjoon entered the room with a few others and my cheery mood had shattered. I felt his eyes on us as I figured he took note of the coat on Sunwoo's lap. A part of me believed that I'd die tonight. "Sunwoo..." "Hm?" "I don't want to go home." "I'm aware of that, but-" I dropped everything and shook him by his shoulders. "I don't want to go home. Please!" I was soon hysterical and felt numerous pairs of eyes on me. I didn't care. I wanted to live. I had to get away. "Quiet down...and stop crying." He wiped my face with a napkin then picked up the cake and plate I had dropped. "I'll take you with me, okay?" Tears streamed down my face as I nodded.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I yawned as I made myself look busy. "Chang, let's go home." I shook my head then briefly pointed at the screen, "I have to do this here. I'll catch a taxi home." Hyunjoon seemed skeptical, especially after my outburst. "Then I'll stay with you until you finish." That was it. My life was over. He sat next to me and watched me closely. "Oh, you're still here Hyunjoon? Thank the lord. We need you." He was soon taken away and Sunwoo appeared at the same time that they had left. "Did you...?" "Come on before he figures out what's up." I quickly grabbed my things and shut my computer off. We hurried out of the building and made our way down the block. "You don't drive?" "Nah, I only live some stops away on the train." I hesitantly moved closer to him then became surprised when he draped his arm over my shoulder. "I'm gonna give you a night to remember." I pulled away in horror. "I didn't mean sex, silly." "Oh..." "There's more to you than just a good fuck." He booped my nose and pulled me closer again.  _"I could get used to this..."_

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

He opened the front door then a light flickered on. I hesitantly walked in and marveled at the cleanliness of it. "Did you have any important back home?" "A picture and a few books." "What about clothes?" I shrugged. None of them were really mine. Hyunjoon picked out everything that I'd wear. From the necklace or choker to the boxers. I had little to no say in anything. "I see...Do you want to call your parents?" "They don't really care about me...I do want to call my brother..." He handed me the house phone and I quickly typed in his number. The phone rang for a while until he finally answered. "Hello?" "Changsan? It's me, Changmin..." "Mini hyung? You haven't called in ages!" "I know...I...I couldn't..." "Why not? Too busy with work?" I started crying as I told him everything, beginning to end.

I had forgotten Sunwoo was in the room until he placed some light food and water on the coffee table. He mouthed that he'd be in his room if I needed him and disappeared from sight. "I can't believe it...You were such a good person. Let me thank the guy helping you. For starting to protect my older brother." I stood up then peeked into rooms until I found Sunwoo's. "What's up?" "He wants to talk." Sunwoo took the phone and started conversation. I couldn't help but feel I could rest easy with Sunwoo. Something about him made me believe that he'd never hurt me the way Hyunjoon did. I strongly believed it.


	7. Ch6

I stretched out then noticed I was alone in bed. I checked the floor and saw a makeshift bed that was empty. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was after 11am. I quickly got out of bed in a panic then noticed a small sign had fallen to the floor. I picked it up and read it over.

_"Morning Chang! Take it easy today. I told them that you wouldn't be in today. They surprisingly didn't ask questions. Breakfast is in the microwave. Have a good day off!"_   
_-Sunshine_

I couldn't help but smile at the small message. I walked to the kitchen and checked that there was food in the microwave. It was still warm, but I decided to heat it up a little bit. Things felt different when you weren't constantly fearing for your life. It felt nice to be able to move around unlike all the other times I had stayed home. I was either rendered lame for an entire day or locked in the bathroom with little to nothing to eat. I relished in this new found freedom as I ate the heated up food. It was then I decided to have Hyunjoon arrested, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. It's not like I could just walk in and declare that he's been abusing me without evidence.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

Night had fallen and I closed the book I had halfway finished. Sunwoo wasn't back yet and it started to worry me. I picked up the phone he gave me then called his number. No answer. I started worrying that Hyunjoon had done something to him. I couldn't stand the thought of Sunwoo getting hurt because of me, so I borrowed his clothes and headed out the door.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I arrived at the company and headed inside. I was greeted by those who were still there. I didn't know where to look. "Excuse me, have you seen either Hyunjoon or Sunwoo." "No." I found myself repeatedly asking until someone said they saw them head up to the last floor of the building. That floor was usually deserted as it was the floor were international meetings were held and we didn't have many of them. I prayed to any and all supernatural beings that Sunwoo was okay.

I exited the elevator and all was quiet. Was I too late? I walked around then heard the faint sounds of voices and thuds. I hurried towards it and saw Hyunjoon almost hit Sunwoo with a chair. I didn't know what to do, but just standing there wasn't going to help either of us. I entered the room just as Hyunjoon swung the chair. I was instantly knocked out.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I could soon hear voices then let my eyes open. My head throbbed as I sat up. "You're up." Fear took over me as Hyunjoon looked at me with his soft yet cold eyes. I started to cry. My brain pounded against my skull as I continued. This pain was nothing compared to what I'd feel later. A nurse walked in then sent Hyunjoon out. "It's great to see you're awake. Heard you had a nasty fall." "A fall? Who told you that?" "The man who just left." "I did not fall!" She seemed taken aback by my raised voice. "What do you mean...? You didn't fall?" "He hit me with a chair..." She wrote something down the immediately left the room. This time Sunwoo came in looking worse than I did.

"How are you...?" "Awful..." He nodded then sat in the chair. He had scars on his face and dried blood around his mouth, on his arm and fingers. "What happened...?" "Your adorable lover got physical with me as you experienced. Took me by surprise." "He's not adorable, and he's definitely not my lover." It felt good to say that. I smiled to myself as I repeated the statement in my mind. "Think they'll let me stay overnight?" "I doubt it..." His face became sullen and caused me to frown. "We can ask..." He gently patted my head then started up a word game. It was a nice change of pace.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I quietly lied on my side as Sunwoo had gone out to get a few things. My thoughts ran wild as it thought of everything Hyunjoon had put me through. How did it get to this point? I couldn't remember. I clearly missed the signs. I was idiotic for thinking things would get better with time. Things only got worse and eventually I became his slave. All these realizations came crashing down on me and created anger and sadness in me. I was weak. I couldn't even save myself. I silently cried as I beat myself up over everything.

The door opened and I quickly wiped away my tears. "Are you still awake?" I remained quiet, wondering what would happen if he believed me to be sleep. "So you are...You deserve it. You've been nothing but stressed." I soon felt fingers running through my hair and gently massaging my scalp. I couldn't help the sigh of satisfaction that left my mouth. "I want to protect you...Ever since I first laid eyes on you. These feelings for you continued to grow and it's just...overflowing." He continued to massage my scalp then I felt something soft on my cheek. I rolled over and met his gaze. "You have feelings for me?" His look of surprise caused me to laugh. I felt light. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't a friend have feelings for a friend?"

"That's true. Thank you, Sunwoo. For everything you've done." "I want to do this. I want to help." I softly smiled at him. I had started to wish I had met Sunwoo before Hyunjoon. Maybe then...


	8. Ch7

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I had started getting used to my new way of life as we created a plan to get Hyunjoon arrested. It was like finally feeling the sun after being hidden away for so long. I started to look better. I felt better, and I never wanted to feel the way I did before. "Hey Chang. You look good today." "Thank you, Seungseo." I felt happy being able to converse with others without having to worry. I loved this freedom.

I sensed an eerie presence then felt as if I was being suffocated. "Changmin." "Hyunjoon..." I was scared shitless. Hasn't the company heard of what he's done? Shouldn't he have been fired. He suddenly held my hands and looked at me with the purest eyes I've ever seen. "I miss you...it feels so lonely without you. Come home..." "No." "I've changed my ways. I really miss you. I can't stand being without you." My heart twitched. Was he really being sincere? "I understand...at least, let's have one last night out together?" "Okay..." It was just dinner. It's not like he could do anything in front of everyone. "Tell me where. I'm not going with you." "La Ristoria." I wrote down the name and sent him off.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

"And I told him to cut down on carbs! Can you believe the guy?" I laughed along with Sunwoo. His stories were interesting to listen to. "Ah, I'm going out with a friend tonight. Don't wait up for me." "Let me know when you get there." I nodded then received a pat on the head. I started to fall in love with them. Hyunjoon and a few others joined us and I felt highly uncomfortable. He sat down next to me and seemed to have a bunch of my favorite foods. My mouth watered. "Oh? Looking at these?" "N-No..." I looked away. I couldn't let myself be tempted. He was the enemy. It was bad enough that I was going out to eat with him.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I arrived in front of the place and marveled at its structure.  _"He knows how to choose them..."_  I noticed a familiar car then saw Hyunjoon poke his head out. He got out of the car then walked over to me. "Do you mind watching the car? I need to check our reservation just in case." I nodded then hopped into the backseat. I lightly patted my thighs as I waited for him to come out. I found myself yawning and wanting to lay down. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a quick nap..." I lied down and closed my eyes.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I was jolted awake by a searing pain in my left arm.  _"B-B-Blood...?"_  I looked up and instantly recognized where I was. I moved about and learned that I was handcuffed to the bed. My mind started racing as I wondered what he had done to me in my unconscious state. My face was soon filled with horror as Hyunjoon walked in with a bucket. "Welcome home, my love." "Let me go!" "I did and where did you end up? With that sorry excuse of a human! We belong together Chang..." He cupped my face and I took the chance to headbutt him. I wasn't going to fall for this tricks anymore. He rubbed his forehead then growled. "You better behave. I have your life in my hands." He wasn't wrong. "Forget the bucket, I'll just fuck the shit out of you." "Don't..."

I felt helpless as his lips attacked my neck and collarbone. My cries went unheard and so did my pleas. I was in pain. My wrists, back, ass, everything. He pulled out of me and only gave me a moment to breathe before the gag was replaced with his dick covered in precum. He tightly gripped my hair as he thrusted deep into my mouth. I often gagged and received disappointed looks from him. "We're not even halfway done." My eyes were watery and my jaw was in pain. I didn't miss any of it. I wanted to go back to Sunwoo. I struggled against the handcuffs and started screaming. He quickly silenced me with a kiss then put the gag back on. "You're really reckless tonight..." He picked up the bucket then placed it on the nightstand. "Let's see how long you'll last..."

I coughed as he pulled my head back up. "It's not enough..." I watched him walk out of the room and I started struggling again. I was in hell. Nonstop torture. I was tired and weak. I was hungry, parched, anything you could imagine. He walked back in with a box of matches. "I haven't burned you in a while..." He struck a match and held it close to my arm. "Should I do it here? Or on this pretty face?" He placed the match on my arm and made sure I couldn't move. It hurt like hell. My eyes were dry from all of my crying. I had no tears to shed. I wished Hyunjoon would die.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I found myself swaying as I sat on the floor. I wanted to sleep, but I was told I'd be cut and burned if I did. I was so tired. He entered the room holding a bowl and spoon. "Hungry?" I stayed quiet. "Open up." I turned my head away. I didn't want his food. "Fine. Don't say I didn't offer." He took the food away and my stomach growled in dissatisfaction. He turned back around then squatted again. "Eat." I turned my head again. I'd rather die than eat anything his demon hands made. He turned my face towards him then held the spoon close. "Changmin..." "I don't want it! Get away from me!" I was yelling at him. I couldn't control myself. I received a slap that stung. "For fuck's sake Changmin, just eat the bloody food!" "No!"

I felt his hands touch my face. I expected another slap, but instead his hands were caressing my cheeks. I looked at him and could see a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Did I break you...?" His tone was somber and remorseful. I never felt so confused. He was so cold hearted, but now he's starting to care. He gently placed kisses on my face then started to cry. "I'm so sorry...I just love you so much and I don't want you to ever leave me..." He gently embraced me, leaving me with conflicting feelings. Either he was a good actor or seriously needed therapy.


	9. Ch8

I woke up and noticed Hyunjoon had fallen asleep on me. I noticed a blanket covered us both.  _"You're so confusing, Hyunjoon. Do you despise me or love me...?"_  I felt him hold me closer then let out a contented sigh. I leaned a bit into him and wondered what I could do as of now. He soon started to stir then looked me in the eyes. "Good morning beautiful." He flashed his pearly whites and melted my heart. It was hard to believe this little smiling angel had harmed me. I shook my head of such thoughts and remembered he was the bad guy.

He gently stroked my hair then kissed me. It was passionate and full of love. It was different from last night. He pulled away and I found myself longing for more. I leaned forward and whined. "Another?" He seemed pleased and pulled me into another one. It was sweet and addicting. I wanted to keep kissing him. He pulled away again then smiled. "We should get to work." "I don't want to..." I surprised myself with my answer. "No?" "I want to stay home..." 'Home.' I had used that word to describe this place. "If you really want to..." I felt my sexual desire rising as he teased my lips. I whined in neediness and hoped he'd understand. "Just wait, Changmin..."

I couldn't stand it. I wanted to come badly, but he wouldn't let me. "Hyunjoon..." "What's the word?" "Please..." He kissed me then started to tease me again. I squirmed under his touch. "What's the magic phrase...?" "I love you." "Good boy..." He gently slid it off then softly caressed my dick. I came within moments as I clung to Hyunjoon. I panted heavily as my body shook with with satisfaction of finally having released after so long. "Did it feel good?" "Yes..." "Do you want to do it again later?" "Yes..." He held me tight and rubbed circles onto my back. I felt comfortable.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

He cradled me in his arms as he watched TV. "You're so needy today." "Am I...?" He kissed my forehead then smiled. "It's okay if you are. Don't fret." I snuggled closer to him then let out a tiny yelp as he squeezed my ass. "We're going to work tomorrow, understood?" "Yes." "I'm so happy when I'm with you Chang..." "Me too." I felt excited like a puppy. His phone started to ring and he slid me off his lap to go answer it. I sat quietly as I patiently waited for his return. He eventually came back and I ran into his arms. "Woah, excited aren't we?" "I'm hungry..." "What do you want to eat?" "Ttebokki." "Spicy?" I nodded then followed him into the kitchen. I watched as he cooked what I had asked for. "And here you go." I ate a bit then sighed in satisfaction. It was delicious. "I'm going to run out for a bit. Don't go anywhere, okay?" I nodded then walked him to the door. "Be safe." He gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

The doorbell rang and I quickly went to see who it was. "Su-" He embraced me tightly. "Are you okay? I started freaking out when you never came home and I thought you'd be at work, but you weren't so I checked your phone's location and it said you were here..." "I'm okay." He looked at me skeptically. "What did he do to you...?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Nothing?" "Nothing at all?" I nodded. "Changmin, did he really do absolutely nothing." I nodded. "He's been nice the entire time. He even cooked for me!" He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me out. "Where are you taking me?" "The hospital." "What for? I'm not supposed to leave!"

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I quietly swung my legs back and forth as we waited for them to come back. "Kim Sunwoo?" "Uh, yes?" "We found new mark's on his body that seem to have came about around yesterday..." I quietly listened as they discussed. "Thank you, sir." Sunwoo turned towards me then frowned. "He abused again and even went as far as emotional manipulation..." "Huh?" He pressed his lips against mine and on instinct, I pushed him away. "What the hell?" "So I'm right..." He started saying things to me that made me feel sick. "Sunwoo, please stop..." "Alright." Something inside me clicked. "Sunwoo?" "Hm?" "Did I get hurt or something...?" "Yeah." I remembered what happened last night.

"Sunwoo, he-" "I know. Let's go home, okay?" I reached for his hand and he willingly held mine. "Thank you..." "No problem..." I didn't know what had come over me. I couldn't tell what was what anymore. I rubbed my forehead then cursed myself. I had fallen like last time. "Is there anything you want to do before going home?" "No..." I remembered the feeling of his hands all over my body. I felt disgusted. I had let him have his way with me this morning. I couldn't understand why I always found myself falling back in with him. Hyunjoon was dangerous, to me and to the world.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I was reading a book then heard the door open. "Hey." "Just grabbing something..." "Wait." I patted a spot next to me then felt the bed dip as he sat. "What's on your mind?" "I didn't want to be alone..." I leaned against him as I sighed heavily. "Then I'll stay with you." "Thank you." I closed my eyes as we quietly sat in silence. A familiar sensation rose in my nerves as Sunwoo stroked my hair. Sunwoo's warm and gentle touch was better than Hyunjoon's could ever be.

"Can we make this routine...?" "Is that what you want?" "Yes." "Then 9:30pm is officially stroke Changmin's hair time. How long do you want it to last?" "'Til 9:45pm is fine..." "And done." "Can we make 11pm official cuddle time?" "Done." I smiled softly as he held me closer. Anyone who dated him would be the luckiest person on Earth.


	10. Ch9

The next day wasn't any better. I could still feel Hyunjoon's overbearing presence. Even then, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. It only became suffocating when he was near me. "Chang..." I froze. It was too early to be dealing with him. He slipped behind me then placed his hands on my shoulders. I screamed. "You okay...?" Seungseo and a few others looked at us. "We're okay." They looked away and I received a flick to the back of my head. "Don't you dare scream again you idiot." "Hey, I-" Sunwoo stopped then narrowed his eyes. "I see..." He walked over to us with a smile then squeezed himself in between us. "So, what are we working on?" "Ah, we were just talking." "You know the boss doesn't like that. Get back to work, 'kay?" He gently pushed Hyunjoon away then gave me a smile before rounding the corner.

Sunwoo was like a knight in shining armor. He always seemed to be there when I need him most, with the exception of two nights ago. I wanted him to stay by my side for forever. I want him to protect me, and I wanted to be able to return the favor. Was I becoming too dependent on him? I thought long and hard and decided on some things that I could start doing for myself. "Seungseo." He poked his head out of his cubicle and waited for me to continue. "Let's go out for lunch." "Sure." It felt good, doing something without being prompted or forced. I felt that it was something I could get used to. I discreetly smiled to myself as I continued to work. My ultimate goal now was to leave this place and gain my old job back, even if it's not the same position. I planned to take baby steps that would ultimately lead up to it.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I happily sipped on my smoothie as Seungseo went on about office drama. "I can't believe they escaped by a hair." "Who has sex in the office after hours? That's just weird." "Yeah, but it's nothing compared to the argument right outside the CEO's office." I looked at him wide eyed. You had to have serious balls to do anything remotely stupid near the CEO's office. "They were demoted, naturally. Separated as well. I heard they're doing better this way." I downed the rest of my smoothie then sighed. "I plan to quit." "Huh?" "I said-" "I heard but, why...?" I shook my head as I flicked my straw around. "Personal reasons." I could tell he wasn't happy with the idea, but didn't voice it. "If it's best for you..." "It really is best."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I had left work early and headed back to my old home that I used to share with Hyunjoon. I unlocked the front door and was grateful to see everything was still in place. I headed towards the bedroom then felt my body stop. I was trembling. "Not now..." Even if I could momentarily suppress my memories, my body couldn't seem to forget. I forced myself into the room and was appalled by the sight. The once beautiful room was now in shreds. drawers were open, cut up clothing littered the floor and the wallpaper was falling off. I could only imagine what had been done.

I managed to find the books and were relieved that they were unharmed. I opened one up and was glad that the photo was still inside. I quickly put them in my bag and hurried out the room. I couldn't stand looking at it. A part of me felt guilty as I was most likely the reason why it looked like that. My mind started thinking of what if he hurt himself and no one was around to help. Somewhere inside of me said I should stay, but common sense kicked in and told me to get the hell out. So I did. Just as I locked the door I felt an ominous presence behind me.  _"Please...don't let it be him..."_  "What are you doing here...?" I turned around and was surprised to see Hyunjoon's mom. She was just as dangerous.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

"I haven't seen you since half a year ago!" She squished my cheeks then asked me to open the door. I was going to be forced to stay whether I liked it or not. "Yeah..." "How's my Joon baby?" "He's great..." She walked in and marveled at the cleanliness. If only she saw the state his room was in. "Looks like I don't need to clean up." "If you don't mind I-" She looked at me with such intensity that words had failed me. I couldn't stand up to her in my entire lifetime. "You were saying?" "I was planning to cook, so, you don't have rt to." She smiled sweetly and praised me for being such husband material. I wanted t to leave. I hated his family.

I noticed she headed towards the front door as I cooked in the kitchen. "Joonie!" "Mom, what a surprise. How did you get in?" "Changmin let me in, silly." I moved my hand slightly and felt a burning sensation on the palm of my hand. I held in my yelp as they walked into the kitchen. "You're home early, Chang." I laughed nervously as the stew in the pot boiled. I was positive I wouldn't survive the night. "What are you making that smells so good huh?" "Oh, my mom's stew recipe..." "Really? You should teach me sometime. And you should learn too, Joon." I started to excuse myself then stopped. I shouldn't rely on Sunwoo for everything. I needed to get out of this myself.

We sat down and they happily ate what I had made. "This is really good. And these side dishes..." I briefly relished in their compliments then slightly tuned them out as I thought of ways to escape them. "Excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call." "You can't do it here?" "Ah, I can't. It's supposed to be confidential." They seemed to buy it and I quickly left the table. I dialed a familiar number and received an answer quickly. "Mini?" "I need your help." I explained everything to him and he seemed to agree with the plan. "Bless your heart, Changsan." "Anything for my older bro." I smiled softly after he hand hung up. I couldn't ask for a better sibling.


	11. Ch10

I was out of breath. I felt as if I was dying. I rested my head against the window as the bus started to move on from a red light. I didn't think it would work, but here I was, on the bus going back to my new home. My phone started to ring and I was happy to see it was Changsan. "How did it go?" "Well. Pretty well. I'm sure they probably figured it out by now, but I'm already long gone." I chatted with him a bit before hanging up. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't miss the stop.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I felt warmth on my face and softness underneath me. I quickly opened my eyes as I sat up. I was in a bed. I looked around the room and was thankful it wasn't the room I had imagined. It was my room in Sunwoo's home. I couldn't remember anything after falling asleep on the bus. I didn't understand why as I hadn't had any alcohol the night before. My head hurt and I was thankful for the glass of water that sat on the nightstand. Nothing was coming to mind of what could've happened. I heard a knock on the door and was waiting for whoever it was to come in. "Oh, come in." Sunwoo poked his head in before stepping in all the way. "How are you feeling?" "Kinda awful..."

He quietly watched me from afar and it kind of worried me. He wasn't always that distant. "What's wrong...?" "Nothing." "Then why are you so far away? Usually you're giving me head pats and smiling so bright..." I wasn't experiencing any of it and it worries me to the core. Something happened last night, whatever it was, and is causing him to shy away from me. "Something happened...right?" "Not at all." I got out of bed then noticed I was wearing pajamas. "Did you do this?" "I'm sorry." I shook my head then reached out to touch him, only for him to shy away. "Sunwoo, be honest with me." "I am being honest."

I was annoyed. I held him by his collar and forced him to look at me. "What happened last night?" He looked a bit scared, but I couldn't think of any other way that he'd listen to me. "Do you really want to know...?" "Yes." Heading his words scared me, but I deserved to know. "You weren't in your right mind...I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone without reason..." I let him go. "I hurt you...?" "Tried to. And you were shouting like a drunkard, but crying too...I don't know what happened to you. Did you drink?" I shook my head frantically. I wasn't one to really drink, and even if I did, it was never enough to get me drunk. "Are you sure...?" "Yes." "Well, you attacked me for a few minutes, then you collapsed to the floor in more tears then passed out."

I couldn't fathom the scene. "Maybe someone mixed something into your drink? Or food?" Then it hit me. One of them did it while I was talking to Changsan, it just hadn't kicked in. "I don't know what they put, but I know they did it." "Who, if I may ask?" "Hyunjoon and his mom. One of them did. My best guess is Hyunjoon as he probably wanted to do as he pleased with me." Sunwoo looked lost in thought then looked slightly concerned. "Does his mom know what he does?" "Not at all, but, I'm confident now that he got his whole being from his mother." "What about his dad?" "He's...dead." "Oh."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I quietly ate breakfast with Sunwoo as he watched the news. The usual crime was talked about first, until one caught my eye. "Murdered by girlfriend huh..." "Scary." The news anchor said that girlfriend was abusive to her partner and ended up killing him out of rage and impulsiveness. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of Hyunjoon. Could he have lashed out one day like that and I ended up just like that guy? I felt a hand on my thigh then looked at Sunwoo. "I've been meaning to tell you the plan on getting Hyunjoon arrested. I'm sure you'll be against it, but it's the only way to not arouse suspicion from him and catch him in the act." I gave him a worried looked as he looked at me sadly. I knew I wasn't going to like it, we both knew I should say. But, in order to get rid of him permanently, some things must be sacrificed.

"We'll start on Monday. Remember, keep the phone close to you always." "I understand." I had lost my appetite as I thought over the plan once more. I felt sick to the core. "What if...they don't arrive in time?" I could tell he had already thought about that and had wanted to avoid it at all costs. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I put you in such a position." "You can't mean to kill yourself." "I will." I slapped him hard. "Killing yourself isn't as easy as it sounds! Do you know how many times I've wanted to do so, but could never go through with it? There were so many things I wanted to do...I wanted to see family again...I wouldn't be able to do that if I'm dead! Don't ever say that again!"

We were both in tears. He wiped mine away with his thumbs then sighed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll never say it again." "Do you really promise?" "Yes." "Then seal it with a kiss." I was determined to make sure he meant it. He seemed surprised by my declaration then seemed to have accepted it. He connected his lips with mine, silently announcing that he would keep his word.


	12. Ch11

We arrived at work and my whole being wanted nothing to do with Hyunjoon. I was finally getting to experience life. I felt Sunwoo squeeze my hand. "I know, it's scary going back to such a life, but this is the best way..." I nodded as we headed inside. His hand soon left mine and I found myself missing it's warmth. "I'll see you." He walked away and I sat down at my cubicle. The bright and sunny felt dull.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

"Changmin." "Hyunjoon." I tried my best to hide my trembling. "Do you want to eat together? For lunch." "Yeah, I'd like that." He gave me a confused look before smiling. "I'll pay for both of us." "Okay." He walked away in high spirits. I felt as if mine was breaking.

I found it hard to focus the entire day. I was either losing focus quickly or nodding off. "Hey, ready?" "Yeah." I stood then felt myself swaying. He held me steady then leaned me against him. "Have you been eating and drinking properly...?" I shrugged. I wasn't really paying attention these days. "Let's get some food in your stomach."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I quietly sat across from him as he ate a salad. "Chang, eat." I picked up my utensils and began to eat. "You're quiet today. What's wrong?" As much as I didn't want to say it, it was the only way to be accepted back in. "I miss you. I thought I'd be happy without you, but I'm not. I love you so much. Please take me back." I felt like gagging. Anything was better than this. He leaned across the table then pecked my lips. "You're always welcome back home. But, for leaving for so long, I have to punish you." I tightly squeezed my chopsticks as he entered my mouth. I didn't want any of this.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I noticed Sunwoo quietly watching us leave. I could see he was just hurt as I was. "Hyunjoon, I think I left something. I'm going to get it." I hurried back in the direction of my cubicle then made sure I was out of his sight. I jogged over to Sunwoo and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so sorry,  Chang. Maybe we shouldn't go through with this." I shook my head. "We'll continue like this." He kissed my forehead then sent me on my way. My cheeks burned slightly as I touched where he kissed me.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I sat quietly on the bed and was surprised he hadn't handcuffed me. The room wasn't in tatters like I had last seen. He entered the room with a few things, causing me to feel confused. It must be a new torture trick he came up with. I was soon stripped down to nakedness and had a vibrator inserted into my ass. I remained quiet in fear of what would happen if I spoke. "Lie down then spread your arms." I did as I was told and felt the familiar coolness of the handcuffs. Another was clamped around my other wrist and I was now rendered motionless. "I'll slip this on here. And there." He pulled out a feather then started to tickle me. I was very confused by what was going on. Tears soon arrived in my eyes as I continued to laugh.

I couldn't take it anymore. The once fun session had become awful. "Ah, again? Chang, I keep telling you, if you piss or cum even slightly, I won't stop." It was nearly impossible not to do either. He sighed then stopped. "You hungry?" I stayed quiet. "You can speak to me." "Yes." "Alright." He unlocked the handcuffs and left the room. He trusted me enough not to run away. I was surprised. I reached for the bed sheet then stopped as I remembered the earlier events. It wasn't in the best condition due to my actions. The door opened and I jumped slightly. "Take a shower. Put the sheets in the basket first though." His change in demeanor resembled that of last time. Was he trying to manipulate me again? I was very skeptical as I did as I was told.

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't even tell how I was feeling. "Chang-Oh, looking good." I shied away from his view then panicked internally as he approached me. I expected a slap but received a pat on the head. "Food's in the kitchen." He left without another word. I didn't know what to do. I was scared of what he had planned for the future. He was too nice.

I finished off the rest of my food then washed the dishes. "Had enough?" I yawned then nodded. I felt tired and assumed it was because of earlier's event. "Come." I went into his arms and found myself being soothed to sleep. "You're okay now. Joonie will care for you. All you need is me..." I hummed in response as my eyelids became heavy. They soon closed and let the darkness consume me.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I woke up then noticed I couldn't move. I was chained to the bed. They weren't handcuffs this time. They made noise as I moved around slightly. The door opened and revealed a disheveled Hyunjoon. It looked as if he hadn't slept well at all. "Good morning." I nodded to show that I understood. "Submissive as always. I love that about you." He crawled over to me then gently bit at my neck. "I want to do unpleasant things to you. It gives me such a rush. It even turns me on at times." He was sick, it was clearly obvious. I wish I knew when the signs had appeared. He wrapped his arms around my neck then sighed happily. "You're mine again. I'll make sure you never leave me again. Ever." Fear took over me as I knew he was capable of doing such a thing.


	13. Ch12

I ended up not going to work for an entire week. I spent most of my time either locked in the closet or the bathroom, depending on how pissed he came home. I clawed at the door as I believed I had started to develop a bit of claustrophobia. There were no windows, thus there was no form of light entering. Even the crack underneath the door was sealed. I was desperate to get out, even if I had to sacrifice my fingers in the process. I banged on the door, crying out for help, knowing no one could hear me. I felt myself slowly slipping back into the hollow doll I used to be.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I lied down on the floor looking up at the ceiling and imaging things that clearly weren't there. The closet felt cold and empty. The door opened and a hum soon rang in my ears. "How's my precious angel?" He hovered over me then sat me up. "You're so obedient. I'll let you choose today. There's tickling, burning, and whipping." I looked at him blankly as it felt as if the closet was getting smaller. I started to weep uncontrollably. I wanted to get out of this hell of a space. "You're crying over getting to choose a punishment? You silly boy..." He ruffled my hair and I instantly flew into his arms. "I'll decide for you then. I'll burn you first then whip you." I wasn't listening. I just wanted to leave.

He sat me on the couch as I shook. I was happy to be somewhere more spacious, but I wasn't aware of the impending pain I'd feel. "Put this on." He fitted a gag onto me and caused fear to well up inside me. Just from this simple action, I knew it was going to be painful. "Back into the room." I frantically shook my head. I didn't want to go. "Now, or else I'll add more." I walked back into the room and was chained to the bed. He put a lighter close to my skin then proceeded to press it against my calf. It hurt like hell. The stench was overwhelming and I felt sick to my stomach. He continued to burn my flesh, tuning out my cries of pain. He turned off the lighter then touched a spot where he had burned me. "Perfect, now I'm just going to take off your shirt..." He cut it. Tears ran down my cheeks as the shirt Sunwoo had gotten me was now destroyed. "Chang, if you nicely repeat what I tell you without hesitation, I won't whip you." I nodded as my back was now exposed.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

Again. Pain seared throughout my back as he had whipped me. I couldn't gauge what was worse at this point. "Hm, I guess I went against my own rule. Oh well." Again. Again. Again. Again. I was positive that I had to have started bleeding somewhere. It wasn't exactly as smooth as I hoped. "Shit, you're bleeding..." I was glad he took notice, but didn't seem intent on doing anything about it. He snaked his arms around my neck and pressed his chest against my back. "Tell me, do you love me?" "Yes." His grip tightened around my neck. "Do you love me?" "Yes, Joon." He started to choke me. "I said, do you fucking love me." "I love you, Heo Hyunjoon." He loosed his grip then pecked my cheek. "That's what I want to hear. Say it again." He had me repeat it countless times and I felt as if I was being brainwashed to believe it. "Look at me." I slowly turned to face him. His smile was full of evil intentions and his eyes spoke nothing of saintly actions. "I want you to give a good performance today. I'm craving sex." He pulled me in for a kiss then lied me down on my back. The wound stung and so did my burns. He quickly took off my pants then sighed in satisfaction as he caressed my cock from the outside. "Does it feel good?" I wanted to voice my opinion, but it would only hurt me and the plan. "Yes, Hyunjoon." "Do you want Joonie to tease you? To fuck you senseless? To make you come multiple times?" I nodded wordlessly as pleasure had taken over my body. Even if my mind and heart didn't want it, my body did.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

He pounded deep and quickly into me, causing endless amount of moans to escape from my mouth. He played with my nipples often and would leave me starving for heavy and messy kisses. I was close to my climax, but I knew Hyunjoon wouldn't make it so easy. As I suspected, he pulled out then gave me a quick kiss before staring at my body. It glistened from the sweat that appeared on my body from our rigorous activity. "Beg." "How should I beg...?" "You know exactly what I want to hear." I looked at him with innocent and watery eyes. "Say it." "I want your throbbing cock in my fucking ass right now, daddy..." I wasn't surprised by the puke that rose into my mouth. I had never ever wanted to say those words again. "Good boy..." He started to pump me while giving my tip attention. I wanted him to take it whole. "Where do you want to come, my love?" He slowly and softly stroked me as he waited for a reply. "Mouth." "Mouth huh...Do you want me to swallow?" I nodded as I felt my body preparing to ejaculate.

I panted heavily as I came down from the high of my climax. He pressed his lips to mine and shared some of the cum he had yet to swallow with me. "You taste good, Chang." I stared at him blankly as I felt weak. "You're mine and I'll never let anyone else other than me touch you in such ways." I closed my eyes as he ran his hands over my body. "Sunwoo..." A tears had fallen out of my eye as I accidentally said his name. "What did you just say?" I opened my eyes then felt myself being seized by the throat. "I didn't say anything..." He slapped me then angrily left the room. I didn't know what was going to happen. Would I be whipped? Burned? Doused? He walked in with a bucket of water then set it on the nightstand. "I'm going to fucking drown you, you waste of matter!" He dunked my head in and the weight he put behind it was hard to break free from. "Sunwoo? Why does he come to mind? What sick, empty promises did he give you?" He continued to rant as I continued to lose air. I truly believed I was dying that night. I quietly thought a small prayer and hoped it'd reach someone, anyone. I wanted to  **live**.


	14. Ch13

I shook violently as I lied on the bed. I sneezed numerous times then finally sat up. I was in Hyunjoon's main bedroom. The one I was never allowed to enter. He wasn't in the room. I remembered the phone Sunwoo gave me, then realized I haven't checked it at all, not that I could anyway. I wanted to move, until I noticed the get up I was in. I was thoroughly embarrassed and wrapped the bed sheet around myself. I had never worn something so provocative. A vibration suddenly started up in my ass, causing my breath to hitch.

The urge to jerk myself off was high, but a part of me believed I was being watched somewhere. I lied on my stomach, hoping that it would deter me. I looked around the room as I panted. The vibrations had slowly gotten higher with every 10 minutes. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and wondered if he was even watching me. My cock throbbed with need, driving my mind insane in trying to convince me to please myself. This was probably the punishment. I closed my eyes in hopes of sleeping the entire time. "You can't sleep." My eyes shot open as the vibrations were momentarily turned to the highest point as a warning. He was watching me, and I wish I knew where from.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I panted heavily as I had released once more into the bedsheets. "You're holding up pretty well. I'll reward you later with some outside time." I weakly gripped the bed as pleasure continued to course through my body and gather down below. I was tired of coming, and I could feel another coming soon. It was soon turned off, and I had expected him to appear from somewhere in the room. He didn't. "Chang." "Yes..." "I want to watch you masturbate." His statement caused me to sit up, also causing me to look at the mess I had made. "You heard me. Start." "I-" "If you don't start now, I will take your reward back and replace it with pain." I blinked back my tears and sighed.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

The sound of the door opening roused me from my half conscious slumber. "Go clean up and put on what I took out for you. Or do you want me to help?" I crawled over to him then felt his fingers underneath my chin. "Smart choice, my love." I stared into his dark eyes then felt a few tears escape my eyes. I was positive I had become his slave again. "Who do you love?" "Heo Hyunjoon." "Keep repeating to yourself until I say stop." "Both parts...?" He kissed my forehead then nodded. "Do it for me, baby boy. You don't want to let daddy Joonie down do you?" "No." He slapped my ass then walked with me to the bathroom.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I held his hand as we walked out in the dark streets. "Did you have fun today?" "Yes." He gently squeezed my hand then playfully shoved me. "You don't look happy." I forced a smile onto my face in order to please him. I couldn't help but think of Sunwoo as we continued to walk around. I wanted to see him, to see if he was doing okay, to tell him I felt broken again, but was doing okay. "Changmin." His cold tone cut through me like a sword. "Y-Yes...?" "Did you hear what I just told you?" "No..." He slapped me. "Where was your mind? You should only be focused on me. Tell me, what were you thinking that was more important than me?" "Nothing, I promise. I just spaced out." He slapped me again, but harder this time. It stung like crazy. "Don't lie to me you fucking germ. I shouldn't have let you come outside. It gives you wild thoughts." He started dragging me back home. "You fucking insolent piece of shit..." I started to cry as he spat out insult after insult. I couldn't take it anymore. The plan was flawless, but I valued my sanity more.

"I'm not going home with you!" I shook his grip off then pushed him before running away. I ran as fast as I could. A few people started to take notice of us as I had decided to scream out "fire" in hopes of getting some help. A group of people stopped me and started asking what the problem was. I pointed to Hyunjoon who was closing in and hid behind them. "Changmin, come on. Aren't we a bit old to be playing around?" "Get away from me!" "Look, we don't know what's really going on, but Changmin here doesn't seem to look like he's joking around." I noticed one of them had started talking on the phone as the guy continued to talk to Hyunjoon. "Sir, he's not alright in the head. He does things like this." "Liar!" I had started to cry again. "Miss, may I borrow your phone?" "Sure." I quickly dialed Sunwoo's number and crossed my fingers in hopes that he'd answer.

"Hello? Who's this?" I noticed that Hyunjoon and the guy looked close to getting physical, but another guy had stepped in. "Sunwoo, it's me, Changmin. I'm so sorry, I can't do this..." I broke down in tears and sobbed uncontrollably. Sirens were heard and soon the cops had gotten involved. "Are the police there? Changmin, what the hell is going on?" "I don't know..." I really didn't know. Hyunjoon was being handcuffed and I was being asked to come along with them along with the group. I was forced to hang up on Sunwoo. I was sat in another vehicle as the one that held Hyunjoon took off.


	15. Ch14

I wiped my face in the restroom then glanced at myself in the mirror. I was trembling slightly and it only worsened the longer I looked and thought of the situation. I quickly left and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." I vowed as I apologized profusely. "It's okay." It was one of the women in the group of five. "Thank you so much for helping out when you could've left well enough alone..." She patted my shoulder then smiled. "I couldn't just not do anything. You were yelling at the top of your lungs and being chased by someone." "But, how were you so confident that I wasn't the bad one?" "Can't say. You just didn't seem like it." I quietly nodded as we walked back to the others. "Alright, they're letting us go now." I thanked them again then waved as they left.

I called Sunwoo's cell phone from a pay phone in the station. "Hello?" I quickly rattled off where I was then said I'd explain everything when he got here. I immediately hung up then wished I hadn't. I sat down with my head in my head in my hands as I waited for them to finish examining me.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I sighed as I stood outside the station. They finished examining me and would keep Hyunjoon overnight and part of tomorrow. "Changmin!" I looked up then saw Sunwoo's figure running towards me. He swept me into a hug and spun me around. "I knew we shouldn't have gone through with this..." "It's my fault. I couldn't be strong..." "Shut up. You were strong. You survived a whole week of torture, no, over a year of torture." He held me tightly and started to cry. I gently patted his back then leaned into him. I no longer wanted to see Sunwoo worry nor cry over me. It pained me greatly to see a wonderful man crying over a pitiful and disgusting person as myself. "Let's go home." "Yeah..." He took my hand, but I planted my feet into the ground. "What's wrong?" "He's going to come back. He's going to take extreme measures...The phone!" I let go of his hand then hurried to the nearest bus stop. "Changmin, wait! Let me come with you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back. "Don't go alone..." He kissed my cheek then moved from behind me and stood by my side.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I unlocked the door and immediately started trembling. I felt Sunwoo hug me from behind and calmed down my nerves. "Come on." We walked inside and horrendous memories flowed in like rapids. "Where did you leave it so I can get it in your stead?" "My box...it has fake jewels on it..." I gave him the key and watched as he set off. "Wait, I'll just show you..." I took the key from him then walked into the bedroom. I pulled the medium sized chest out then instantly started blushing. "What's the hold up?" "Well..." I unlocked the lock then slowly opened it. My blush darkened as it revealed my dark secrets. "So you're into this stuff?" I nodded as I shifted my weight. "Does Hyunjoon know you have these?" "He knows I like them, but these are best for me..." "So you bought these secretly eh?" He nudged my side, causing me to shy away. "Do you want to take this with you?" "You're not weirded out...? Or anything similar...?" He shook his head as he slipped the phone into his pocket then locked my chest. "Everyone has different things they like done to them in bed."

We quietly walked side by side as we headed back to his apartment. "Are you into sex toys...?" I was embarrassed for having asked him such a personal thing. "I've never really tried them." "Oh..." "Maybe you could introduce them to me one day." I covered my face as he lightly chuckled. "I mean it though. I wouldn't mind trying something new." "Then I will. I promise." "Seal it with a kiss then." I blinked rapidly then realized he had used my own tactic against me. "Fine." I started to pull him in then stopped as I remembered he was holding the chest. "Let's head inside first." We raced down the block and made a bet that the loser had to dance naked to a song of their choosing and be recorded by the winner.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

"You cheated." "Did not." Sunwoo crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'm starting the music, Sun." He rolled his eyes then started when the music did. I couldn't help but look over his melanin filled body. I often found myself eyeing his cock and would often lick my lips in hunger. I pushed the thoughts from my mind as the music had come to an end. I stopped recording then handed him the phone to watch the footage. "God, I look so weird..." I stood up then walked over to him. "You're awfully close." I kissed him. Something told me to. That I had to or else I'd regret it. I slowly pulled away then searched his face. "Sealing the promise. I forgot." I rapidly blinked then remembered as well. "Y-Yeah...that was it." I laughed, hoping the awkwardness wasn't noticeable in my voice. It had somehow worked out in my favor.

"Chang, what time is it?" "Midnight." "Come." He led me to the bedroom then pulled me down with him onto the bed. "You never got your cuddles or hair strokes today." "You remember..." "How could I not?" I relaxed in his arms and his warm hands gently glided over my head. It didn't take long for him to push me to the border between barely conscious and sleep, before I knocked out all together. I felt safe around him, and I never planned to leave his side again.


	16. Ch15

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I sat at home as I waited for a call. Hyunjoon and I were fired as of the night those people helped me. Sunwoo had told me the following morning to spare me from a mental breakdown. I sighed heavily then dived for the phone when it rang. "Hello? Yes. Yes. Mhmm. Okay. Thank you, goodbye." I did a small dance where I sat then rolled around as I clutched it to my chest. I had gotten my old job back, but at a different place. It was a longer trip, but it was better than nothing. I sat up then looked around.

I felt as if I was slowly moving in with him. Some of our things were mixed together, despite his things outnumbering the small few of mine. I really hadn't noticed until now. The phone rang again and I was surprised to see Sunwoo calling during work hours. "What's wrong?" "Nothing really, other than me being invited to a close friend's birthday party." "Oh. What does that have to do with me?" "He said I can bring you along. Oh, that's right..." He told me to meet him at a place after work. "And we have to be quick because they close earlier than normal stores." "Got it." He hung up and I looked over what I wrote down. I wondered if his friend's birthday party had a formal theme to it.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I waited outside the store then checked the time. Sunwoo was running late. "Excuse me, but don't loiter around." "Oh-" "I'm here. I'm here." He panted heavily then leaned on me for support. "Sorry to cause concern..." We stepped inside and I was amazed by how luxurious everything looked. "He needs a tailored suit." I told them my sizes and we were shown to a section. "These are already tailored to fit people of your size." "Pick a gray one. I think you'd look good in gray." The saleswoman laughed quietly as she watched us. I didn't know what was going through her mind, but she must have found something funny.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

"You're gonna look great tonight." I nodded then looked at him wide eyed. "Tonight?" "Did I not mention that?" "No!" He put his hands up in defense then sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to leave it out. Now quickly dress. You can tie a tie right?" "I'm not that incompetent." We bustled about, getting ready for a party that started in 3 hours. "Wait, how are we getting there?" "A friend is taking us there and back. So, we should be out of there by midnight. I also let him know we may have a few drinks." "Midnight? Up to when does it go to?" "2am." My jaw dropped. "Trust me, we won't be staying til then. I just told you someone is coming for us at midnight." I sighed as I checked that I had everything. Sunwoo's phone went off, signaling that his friend had arrived.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

There weren't as many people here as we were one of the early birds. "Two things. One, don't accept a drink from anyone. Not even me. Unless you're watching them make it. Two, don't leave my line of sight. My friend is cool and everything, but not all of his friends are." I nodded as we walked over to who I assumed was the birthday guy. My jaw dropped as I recognized his face. "You're friends with the worldwide singer Lee Juyeon? Who also acts?" "Sure am. We're childhood buds." I blinked rapidly as I looked at the both of them. "Sun, who's this?" "An old coworker. We're living together due to extenuating circumstances." "Ah, nice to meet you...?" "Jangmin Chi, I mean, Ji Changsan, I mean, Ji Changmin!" Juyeon laughed heartily as he shook my hand. "He's a good one, Sun." "I know."

The party was soon in full swing and I had lost sight of Sunwoo. I asked around but no one seemed to know. I had a few more drinks as I became somewhat addicted to it's taste. It was something only the rich could afford. "Hey there cutie." A woman slid into the chair beside me, swirling her drink around. "Are you lost?" "Lost in that hot body you're showin' off." I became a bit giggly, causing her to laugh as well. "What a line miss. I should try someday." "Wanna see something cool?" "Sure." She touched my hand, causing me to quickly jerk away. "What gives?" "I don't know." "Whatever." She walked away in low spirits at my obvious refusal.

I checked the time but couldn't tell as I had a bit of trouble focusing. "Chang...!" My ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. He squeezed through then stumbled over to me. "I finally found you. Aw, your cheeks are red." He squished my cheeks together and made weird baby sounds. His face wasn't any different. "How much did you drink?" "How much did  _you_  drink?" He started to laugh then stopped. "Give me a moment." He pounded on his chest then sighed. "Come on, it's almost midnight." "I want more Piña Colada!" "No, you're drunk enough." He dragged me from the bar and towards the exit. "What about your friend? You didn't say goodbye!" "I did. Now hush." I whined like a puppy as he held me back from reentering the party.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

We collapsed on the bed then I took off my suit jacket as I felt a bit hot. "Sunwoo..." I felt his gaze on me as it was too intense to not notice.


	17. Ch16

**!!!!Attention!!!!** **my lovely readers, I love you all so much and I thank you all for taking time out to read my stories. However, I must inform you that a** ** more detailed smut scene ** **is coming up, and if you're not okay with that,** ** DO NOT ** **read it. it's that simple. It also** ** features a minor ** **in the group as i** ** mentioned earlier ** **. So,** ** skip this entire chapter ** **. Yes, some information will be missed. Unless you're feeling gutsy and want to skip to the end of the smut, then I'll make a notation for you. also, credit goes to my darling friend for writing the smut. she wants to remain anonymous until i'm further notified. so please, thank her when i'm able to reveal her.**   
  
  
  
  


Sunwoo looked at me, a red tinge on his cheeks as the alcohol probably made him somewhat dizzy. I was looked back, with dark, wide eyes. What happened next should have been expected; our lips met, messy with the attributes of drunks kissing, but also passionate and deep.

"Off. I want this off." I whined, tugging at Sunwoo's shirt. He readily complied, shucking his shirt off and throwing it somewhere behind him. He lunged back in for another kiss, moaning into it as I raked my fingernails on his back.

"You're so beautiful." Sunwoo whispered, leaving my lips to trail kisses down my neck, nipping at the skin on my collarbone. "So beautiful." he repeated, feeling me squirm under him.

Soon all of our clothes were on the floor and I was now straddling Sunwoo, hands on Sunwoo's waist as we both grinded on each other, skin burning skin. At the back of my mind, I thought that maybe this was going too far already and that we really needed to stop.

But Sunwoo was kissing me again, and like a moth, I followed the bright, warm fire.

I reached behind, starting to prep myself. Sunwoo greedily swallowed my moans of pleasure with deep kisses, running his hands up and down my body. The feeling of being light due to alcohol, in addition to the pleasure of my own fingers inside me made me keen, letting Sunwoo lick a long stripe from my throat to my jaw.

It was a language with no words. I deemed myself ready and took his dick. He hissed at the warm hand on his member, groaning in want as I pumped him slowly, smearing precum on the length.

"Hurry." Sunwoo was surprised at the hoarseness of his own voice. "I'm not going to last if you do that, Chang..."

"Impatient, aren't you?"

He frowned, pulling me back down for another kiss. _"It's so addicting to kiss him. Too addicting."_  Sunwoo took hold of my thighs as I started to sink down on his dick, eyes rolling back with the pleasurable tight and warm heat.

I started to move, in slow bounces, getting used to the intrusion. My thighs shook with effort as I began to move faster and harder, feeling Sunwoo's hands on my ass as I cupped his face, nipping at his jaw to give hickeys that will blossom into deep blue flowers soon.

"I'm gonna cum." I whimpered, driving my hips faster down.

"Go on, cum for me." Sunwoo encouraged, reaching between us to tug at my dick. I keened, spurting out white stripes on our stomachs. I rode my orgasm out, eyes watering from the sensitivity, before pulling out.

Sunwoo quickly wrapped a hand around himself, jacking himself to completion. White coated his hand and his thighs. Breathing heavily, the high from sex replacing the high of alcohol, we shared a look.  
  
  


**hello my gu** **tsy** **readers~ you've reached the no smut zone, so feel free to read anything after this blurb.**

"Did we..." "Shh..." He pulled me into another kiss as he lied back, with me gently falling on top of him. I felt a fuzzy warmth growing inside of me as we continued to kiss. It felt so different whenever we kissed versus when Hyunjoon and I used to. Sunwoo's held nothing but love and passion. I missed this feeling, and I'm glad I found it with someone as warm and caring as Sunwoo.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I let my eyes flutter open and found myself staring at a bare chest. I sat up then noticed I was wearing pajama bottoms. I didn't recall going to sleep in these. I slid the blanket off of Sunwoo and confirmed he was wearing a pair as well. Did he put them on me while I was out? My heart swelled as tears poured out of my eyes. I had never felt so cared for in my entire life. He started to stir and I quickly wiped my face. "Ah, you woke up before me." "Did you dress me...?" He pressed his palms to his forehead then nodded. "You said you felt nauseous and so I took you to the restroom. We barely made it. You were hardly conscious, but we managed to get you cleaned up and dressed for bed." I hugged him tightly and started to sob. "I don't deserve you. I don't know what good I've done to deserve someone so caring, so kind, so generous, so everything as you."

I was sobbing uncontrollably and started to shake. He began rubbing my back, thus soothing my tears and shaking. "You deserve every bit of good you receive after what you've been suffering through with Hyunjoon. And about last night...I'm really sorry...I couldn't stop myself..." I shook my head then felt my face heat up. "I didn't mind it...I...kind of wanted to anyway..." I hid my face from his sight as I remembered watching the video not too long ago. His body was perfect in every way and I wanted a taste of it. "So, we're cool...? Just let it be in the past?" "Yeah..." He ruffled my hair then hopped out of bed. "What are you in the mood to eat for breakfast?" "You...I mean, pancakes. Fluffy pancakes. And eggs." "Alright..." I mentally face palmed as he left the room.


	18. Ch17

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I excitedly clung to Sunwoo as small dogs and cats surrounded us. "They're so cute..." "Not as cute as you." My face flushed and my heart started to race. I wasn't sure if he was flirting or teasing, but it embarrassed me all the same. But I didn't exactly mind it either. I wanted to give my heart to Sunwoo, no matter how long it would take. I picked up a kitten then started to frown. It cutely meowed and I quickly put it down. Memories were resurfacing.

_"_ _ Hey, Hyunjoon, it's a kitten. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Eh, it's out here alone...Let's take it to a shelter. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Wait, let's adopt it instead. _ _"_   
_We ended up doing just that and welcomed the new member, Jeon, to our family. Jeon was the sweetest little thing and she loved us unconditionally. I started coming home to her running away from me then coming back after a while. She looked skinner as well. I changed her diet and did everything I could to get her back on track. I found her dead, curled up on her favorite bed, my bed. Hyunjoon claimed to know nothing about it. He killed her. I should've known then something was wrong with him._

"Changmin?" I jumped then tripped over a dog and fell onto my ass. "Woah, you alright?" He helped me up and we both checked on the dog I tripped over. "I'm alright..." "You were really spaced out. Are you sure you're okay? Do you just want to go home?" "No, I'm fine." The small kitten walked back over to me then rubbed its head against my leg. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek as I squatted down to pet him. Jeon didn't deserve to die that way.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

We held hands as he walked me to his favorite ice cream shop. "They're really nice people." I nodded then froze when I saw the building. "Chang?" "This place...?" "Yeah..." I slowly backed away then dashed down the block, away from it. I didn't like that place at all. "Changmin!" He caught me by my hood and held me back. "Do you not like ice cream?" I shook my head then felt him let go. "What's wrong...?" "Hyunjoon did something bad there..." "Then why didn't you just tell me?" "I was scared, okay?" He held my hands then kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, but I won't know anything if you don't tell me." I nodded then felt him embrace me. "You want to go home?" "No..." His phone started to ring and he seemed reluctant to answer it. "Hello? I'm a bit busy...Does it have to be now? Got it. Bye." He seemed upset. "They need me at the office..." "I'll come with you." "You sure? It's not exactly a happy place for you." I nodded then linked his arm with mine. "I'll be okay."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

I sat at his cubicle as he worked with the others not too far away. "Hey, you're with Changmin again." "What's going on between you two? Is Changmin cheating on Hyunjoon?" "No, he left Hyunjoon...There's nothing between us..." I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I assumed it was about the work. I spun the chair around then felt it come to a sudden halt. "What gives..." My mouth and nose were soon covered and I started to feel drowsy. I soon passed out.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

The scent of wood burning roused me from my slumber and I immediately started screaming. Something in front of me had caught fire and had started to create a ring around me. I noticed my screams were being muffled by a gag. The room didn't look familiar at all. I started to cough as I inhaled the smoke. The door opened and revealed Hyunjoon. "Changmin, my sweet lover, why do you continue to run from me?" My answer came out muffled, stressing me out further. "Stop running away and I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures. I'm the only one for you. I know what's right for you."

I started to weep and cough more as the fire around me continued to grow. I was sweating as well. "Don't you ever think of running away from me ever again, Changmin. I will always find you and bring you home because this is where you belong. Thank you, for agreeing to love each other endlessly, Changmin." I didn't need any more convincing that Hyunjoon had completely lost his mind. I found it hard to breathe as my lungs were filling up with smoke. "Do you want to live?" I nodded. "Then, I want you to swear that you'll never leave me ever again. And it will be recorded."

I frantically shook my head. I'd rather die than have something like that hanging over me. I found it hard to focus as Hyunjoon walked closer. It was too hard to breathe. "Then die." My body had given up and closed my eyes. This was it. This was how he finally killed me. I felt my heart rate going slower than normal and soon a cool feeling was felt throughout my body. The idea of death was scary, but now that I'm experiencing it, it doesn't seem all that bad.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

It was completely dark and quiet, until muffled sounds grew louder and transformed into disgusting sobbing. It forced me to open my eyes then shield them as bright lights flooded my vision. I looked around for the one sobbing and was surprised to see Hyunjoon. "Hyunjoon?" He looked up at me and it was obvious that he hadn't slept a wink. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He wouldn't stop crying, and it seemed to be disturbing others around us. "Hyunjoon, quiet down..." He quieted down as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Hyunjoon, I-" He suddenly grabbed my hand then looked me in the eye. "I need help..."

Shock was clearly present on my face as I repeated what he had just said in my mind. "I...There's something wrong with me. I just saw you lying there...I...my heart broke into pieces. I was killing you..." Tears continued to stream down his face as he held my hand tighter. "Please, I don't want to go to jail..." I felt torn as I wanted him locked away for everything he's done to me, but I also wanted him not to be and get the proper help he needed. "I'll help..." He hugged me tight as he silently wept into my side.


	19. Ch18

**~Time skip: 3 months~**

"Catch it!" I missed it and instead, it hit me smack in the face. I fell back and found myself looking up at a partly cloudy sky. "Chang!" I didn't feel like getting up. Sunwoo soon came into view with a face full of concern. "How hard did it hit you?" "Not hard." He lies down next to me then sighed. "How is he?" "He's getting there...He still reacts negatively when he sees me, but he doesn't get physical like before."

I found myself sitting on Sunwoo's lap as we watched people pass by in the park. "Do you want to visit him today, Sunwoo...?" "Sure. I haven't seen him since...many months ago." I gave Sunwoo a smile then received a kiss in return. I happily gave him entrance into my mouth. He pulled me closer as I started to run my hands through his hair. His hands found my my ass and I swatted them away as we were in public. "So, when will I get my answer, hm?" He kissed my forehead then looked into my eyes. "I..." "Don't feel rushed." I gave him a peck on the lips before resting my head on his shoulder.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

We entered the building and I greeted familiar faces. "He's in the community room." "Thank you." We walked to the room and I spotted Hyunjoon talking to someone I had met only twice before. "Hyunjoon." "Changmin..." I hurried over to give him a hug then turned to face his friend. "Hi, you remember me, right?" He nodded, but couldn't speak above a whisper. "I'm sorry, do you mind writing it down...?" He nodded then started to write. "'You want to go out today'? I'm sure we can get you out. How are you today though, Jaehyun?" He gave us a thumbs up then looked at Hyunjoon.

I quietly observed the two of them from afar with Sunwoo. "They seem so close." "Jealous?" I hit his arm as I watched them laugh happily together. I had never seen someone look at Hyunjoon like that, not since I fell in love with him back then. "I think he's in good hands." "Getting sentimental now are we?" "I just really think that it must've been hard for him to admit he needed help...I guess what happened was his breaking point." "You never did tell me how you ended up in the hospital." I shook my head then walked away. It was something I didn't want to remember, and I'm sure it wouldn't make anyone happy.

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

The two patients happily jogged around as Sunwoo and I watched from our seats. "How did you two start dating?" I looked at him with a slight frown. It wasn't bad per say, but a part of me wished he did it differently. "Well, at the time I was working as a helper at a primary school. Hyunjoon had a little cousin that he sometimes came to pick up if his parents couldn't. He approached me first, asked to hang out and all. Then I asked him out on a date and things grew more from there. Then he popped the question, in a place I wouldn't exactly ask someone." "Where?" "A restroom in a mall." Sunwoo started to laugh as I sighed in embarrassment. "Of course, I was mad and didn't give him an answer until the next day. But yeah, all started because of his little cousin..."

"Changmin!" Hyunjoon stopped in front of us then looked at Sunwoo. "Can we have a little privacy?" "Oh, sure..." We were soon alone and Hyunjoon's smile disappeared. "Hey, thanks for coming to visit..." "Of course...Even if I wanted to, I couldn't just not visit you." He smiled a bit before bringing back his serious face. "I probably shouldn't be here...I should be locked up somewhere...What I did was wrong and I should've gotten help sooner. No amount of apologizes, or anything for that matter, could make up for what I did to you." I nodded then placed my hand on top of his. "We can leave it in the past and focus on making sure you get better, and be able to learn something from your past self." "You really are good hearted." The Hyunjoon now felt like the Hyunjoon I had met way back then, but better. "So, what's going on between you and Jaehyun?" "He's been really helpful in getting me used to life around here. He's really sweet." "Do you know why he speaks the way he does?" "Trauma. He wouldn't say what."

ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ ㅈ

"So, dinner?" I looked at Sunwoo who had a hungry look in his eye. "I'll cook tonight then." He cheered happily then spun me around in his arms. "I love your cooking." "It's nothing special..." "It is special. It's good made with love from my future lover." I rolled my eyes as we boarded the bus. "Future lover?" "Well, you haven't given me an answer so..." The bus took off and I couldn't help but look out the window. "Let's buy a cake." "Huh?" I felt his eyes on me as I continued to avoid his gaze. "A cake." "For what?" "To celebrate our first day as a couple." I looked down as to avoid his eyes reflected in the window. "Chang, don't feel rushed..." I turned to face him then forcefully pulled him into a kiss. He wasn't understanding my heart. Even if my mind wasn't up to speed, my heart clearly knew who it belonged to.

"I guess we'll buy that cake then." "Yeah." He flashed me his sunshine smile that always warmed me since day one. And I was lucky that I'd get to see it everyday from now on.


	20. Epilogue

I quietly watched Sunwoo from above as he walked down the street. I couldn't help it. Today was a special day for me. I looked over the room and confirmed everything was in place. I heard the buzzer and hurried over to the door. I let him in then turned off the lights.

I heard his keys jangle and the door open soon after. "Why is it dark in here...? Changmin-" He turned on the light and I poked my head out from behind the couch. "Surprise!" "Huh..." He looked over to the table and saw the small cupcake. "What's the occasion?" "Have you already forgotten?" I sat down on the couch then handed him the cupcake. "I guess." "It's been two years since you took me out that Saturday and told me you'd help." "You've been counting?" I nodded.

He fed me a piece of the dessert then kissed me free of frosting. "I'm sorry that I wasn't keeping track." "It's okay. I'm just happy that we're here, together, right now." "Hm, I bet you said the same thing to Hyunjoon when you celebrated anniversaries." "And what about it?" He rested his head on my shoulder then sighed. "Nothing." We sat in silence. "May I ask something?" "Go on." "Why did you fall for me?" "Good question." "Don't tell me you don't know. I will make sure your ass sleeps out here." "Hey, it's my apartment." "And I don't care."

He sat up then crossed his arms. "I remember it was the first day that you came in. I was minding my business, doing my work and I hear people getting someone. So I got up to see what was going on and saw Hyunjoon walking in with you." "Weird, I never noticed you then. I guess I was really on edge." "And I couldn't see your face until you turned around. I felt that I was looking at an angel. My heart started acting in ways that I hadn't felt in a long time. I was confused, but I liked it. So, I made it my mission to find out about you from a friend. She told me everything she knew and that you were in a relationship with Hyunjoon. At first I was jealous, but I quickly got over that and became envious." "Oh my..."

I sat on his lap with a bowl of fruit and often fed him as he continued to talk. "Then I think it was a Wednesday, not sure, but you came in looking really tired and Hyunjoon didn't help you when you ran into the wall. I figured I was overreacting, but I kept a close eye on you both and decided to get closer to you. I guess it was worth constant staring." "You could see me from where you sat?" "No, but there's a water dispenser right by the corner of the wall." "Creep." "But you're dating said creep." I rolled my eyes then booped his nose. "A handsome creep." "I swear, I just wanna eat you up." I squealed in delight as he attacked my neck with kisses.

I found myself sitting on top of him as we looked at each other. "I can see it Sun..." "See what?" "The lust in your eyes. You want to feel my tight ass around your dick huh?" "Ugh, don't say it like that..." "Cause I'm right." He looked away from me, causing a smirk to form on my face. I leaned forward then turned his face towards mine. "Why don't we change it up and you experience being a sub, hm?" I gently caressed his cheek as I started to tease him. "I guess you're keeping your promise, huh?" "Trust me, you'll love it."


End file.
